catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hawkfire98/Archive 2
Sorry! Hey, again real sorry! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC? The main channel #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans Echo-Wave 14:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok im back. IRC? main channel. Echo-Wave 17:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC? main channel. Me and Iceh are on. Echo-Wave 00:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :o Did you know that Icestorm and Hawkfire are kin? :o [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 00:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm's neice is Copperpaw, and her mate is Burnpelt, Burnpelt's mother is Hawkfire! Weird, eh? -- [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 00:29, March 22, 2010 (UTC) How? you ask Icestorm - Riverfall - Tigerdawn, Riverfall has kits with Lightfire. Copperkit and Icekit. Then Copperpaw falls in love with Burnpelt which is Hawkfire's son. Echo-Wave 00:30, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Queen blanks You're apprentice blanks, would you mind if I edited them a bit to make them into queens? Please! ♣Silverthistle 02:03, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ShadowClan Cat I would like to have a new ShadowClan cat. Name: Darkpaw Gender: Tom Pelt: Black tabby with a white chest, paws and muzzle Eyes: Dark amber Rank: Apprentice That's all. --'Nightshine'Ü 03:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Blanks On my rogue blanks, Blue said to add hind legs, make the ears less curved and muzzles less curved. I am currently trying too, but I have no idea how to add the same exact thing on every single blank. Help? -- [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 21:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Echokit and Hawkkit. Well I really do to! I guess I have a few more minutes.... Lets do it on IRC. #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans. Echo-Wave 00:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Main channel. ;) Midnightpelt ♥ 21:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC)! Violet Hello, Me and Nightfall were about to create a page for Violet, on the unmade article list. We've both been tripping head over heels to find information or roleplayer. If you have any information, you can contact me or Nightfall on our talk pages. ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 07:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Do you want to do the lovepool thing on irc? Mint-Blaze 23:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hawk. When you get the chance want to go on the IRC? the main channel. Copperpaw is having her kits! :D EchoKit 13:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Roar Is Roar like the boss of the cave guards? Because I wanted to join the tribe, and Mousey won't be on for a few days. I just wanted to know. Thanks for any help you can give me. The cats are: Prey Hunter: ''' Name: Sun that Sinks in Waves (Sun) Gender: Tom Pelt: Golden-Brown Tabby Other stuff: Ripped Ear Eye Color: Blue '''Cave-Guard: Name: Heron that Sits on Cave (Heron) Gender: Tom Pelt: Brown with darker brown spots, and a white splash on his chest. Other stuff: Twisted front foot Eye Color: Amber To-Be: Name: Lion That roars at Sundown (Lion) Gender: Tom Pelt: Fluffy Dark Gray, with a light gray splash on the top of his forehead Other stuff: Nothing Eye Color: Green Training to be: Cave guard Mentor: ?? Thanks again, --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 14:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Alot! But who will be Lion's mentor?--[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 14:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC Blue wants you, #wikia-thunderclan'scamp [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 20:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Copperheart I know you already named her, but check the front page, Blue wants it so that the whole moutains, and kits thing never happened. So technically, she is still Copperpaw. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 20:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: It's ok. We all get kind of jerky sometimes. (Lol, jerky, like beef jerky... :D) Of course I'll forgive you. c: Midnightpelt ♥ 15:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC)! Idea Hey hawk! I had an idea, Maybe Hawkkit and Echokit could have a power. Heres the odd part Echowave and Hawkfire. Maybe Hawkkit could control fire and Echokit controls water. ok? And the BurnXCopper thing Im sorry i got you in trouble. EchoKit 22:11, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ok. Want to get on irc? EchoKit 20:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? #wikia-catsoftheclans. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC)! IRC? IRC? #wikia-bloodclan'scamp see you there! EchoKit 22:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Mousefang http://pastebin.com/jwYp4qdv Midnightpelt ♥ 23:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC)! Shadowclan hey hawkeh eh...can i join shadowclan? erm here Riverfang dark blue gray tom blue eyes thank yew xDpebble2pineow 23:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ? Hawky, are you leaving this wiki? Why? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Joining? Are you re-joining? If you are, YAY! If not, to bad :(. So are you? Mõŏń ۞ 15:52, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Well here is the worst news, Blue quit because all there was a big fight that happened when Batstar died. Blue still wanted to be leader of ThunderClan so she said that (I think his name was) Stormheart should be leader. So Night shine got mad cause Nightshine was deputy. So Blue made MoonClan and there was a lot of drama. After that Blue left and there was no more MoonClan. Mõŏń ۞ 15:59, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Would you like any of your old caracters back? I oculd give some to you. Your also making another Hawkfire? lol Mõŏń ۞ 16:03, July 10, 2010 (UTC) So, do you want Sunblaze or Viperfang back? And there's a couple characters that were never claimed, do you want those back? [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 16:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) We can rp WindClan and SkyClan on the IRC if you want. Mõŏń ۞ 16:09, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Sunblaze Aw, bu I like Sunblaze :( Of course you can have him back XD Also, IRC? [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 16:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) sure. btw, IRC? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 16:14, July 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC? you wanna go on hawkey? -bracken- (again too lazy yo sign in) Oh heya Lolz. Sorry about that Hawkey. Sunnyfur was playing around with my page and I got annoyed. Let meh unlock it for you. ^.^ bffz 4eva. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 17:05, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :D And I'm Leep! XD [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 17:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #wikia-catsoftheclans and ##starclan :D see ya! EchoGuess what! What? SHUT UP! XD 19:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC? you wanna go on? Nightshine and ice and i are onBracken-~ 19:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) PCA Hey, I saw how GREAT you are with blanks! I think you should join my Wikia, www.clansofthecats.wikia.com Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 00:32, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oooh, it's so PRETTY! THANK YOU! WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 20:50, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:welcome Hi Hawkey it was my birthday on July 11 nothing interesting though like my newest siggie? 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 23:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Glossy? Hey Hawkey :) I wanted to know if maybe I could rp Glossy? When you were gone, I was thinking about it since nobody had claimed her. If not, it's fine :) [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 04:36, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Thanks :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 19:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: I just noticed. Of course! [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 21:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Kits Do you want to rp Moonkit Frostyness 20:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) never mind Frostyness 02:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) irc are you on? Frostyness 17:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) lol wow Frostyness 17:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Idk how to get on :( Frostyness 17:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :D XD IRC is awsome Frostyness 19:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) can you rp windclans camp.Frostyness 16:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Braken is on Frostyness 16:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Request I'm not sure if you do requsts for you hand-drawn characters, but could I have Kestrelfang? It would be great if I could have Kestrelfang standing tall and straight. With is front paw raised and his tail in the air, ears pricked. If you can't do this, don't worry. :D --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank-you so much! It's beautiful! Could I possibly have Tawnywing as well? Lying down, and looking fat- she's having kits :D Sorry to bother you. :D:D --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Main channel :D [[User:ddevans96z|'★dalton']]'|'[[User talk:ddevans96z|'uoʇlɐp★']] 16:55, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Kit can you rp Brakenkit? Frostyness 19:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? Main shannel and ##roguealley StreamtailI miss her so much... 21:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hand drawn request Could you draw Streamtail nuzzling Tawnywing in a picture? :3 StreamtailI miss her so much... 02:13, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Also IRC? :3 StreamtailI miss her so much... 02:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC) CheetahpeltXUrchin Urchin has been deleted and Cheetahpelt had his kits. What should I do....? I was think about EagleheartXCheetahpelt but yeah, I pushed that out of my mind xD Nice rubber ducky icon. StreamtailI miss her so much... 02:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Main channel. ;) StreamtailI miss her so much... 18:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Hey, um you've been really inactive on Clans of the cats Wikia. And could you make some warrior blanks and put them up for approval? Thanks! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 16:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok... Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 02:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :'( NellieXFlare NellieXForest I have told Nightfall about this, and if you look at Nellie's talk page you will see. The kits will be born today at The Sparkling Waterfall on the site,(Due to the fact I can't be on the IRC that much) I need you to tell me what kit you want to roleplay. Streamtail Snow X Stream 19:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) SplatterxBat Can the two be mates sense he decided to save her life? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 18:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Great! Is it alright if she joins ThunderClan and becomes an apprentice too? Or no, Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 20:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) SplatterxBat... Hawkfire? I wasn't sure if you know this but...Bat is a ''kit...she can't be mates with Splatter at the moment o.O [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright, cool :) IRC? Main channel [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Get rid of 23:17, August 10, 2010 (UTC) LAWL even me? ;) 17:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :D two people do D: 17:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) i'll tell you on the IRC 17:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Forestheart Hey, Hawkey, remember me? lol. I noticed your charrie, Forestheart. His personality is exactly like MY character Forestheart's! How did that happen? lol [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 18:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I thought you read The Four Powers. It was right there- Forestheart. *underlines repeatedly* *big sigh* Fine, I'll choose another cat and consider joining. [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 18:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, I just get worked up easily lately. It's cool. [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 18:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I've got one in mind. Based off a story on WFW. :) [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 18:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Main channel :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) This will all be fixed one day. DiesIrae The forums guy! 21:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) There is a good chance that you cannot. As for this wiki and that channel, Im not wanted. So goodbye. DiesIrae The forums guy! 21:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) IRC Wanna get on sometime? I'll be on most of the time today, channel - ##pie ? [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z''']] 22:23, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry Hawkey, but I wasn't there. Shruggy said he banned you because you were swearing, and fighting. However, we both agreed that you'll be unbanned tomorrow :D (Thursday - August 18th) [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 00:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Eulila I noticed on your user page that you had "Elulia annoying" constests. What does that means?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I wasn't concerened.. I don't really like him.. >_<-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! That's good. I thought ma and some of my other freinds were the only ones!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! IRC join IRC please. then please go on rogue chat? BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 21:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Meh... I am hyper and all I said today was rubber ducky. xD anyway... Sweetcharm is looking for a mate and she just got yelled at Renegade. So yeah. ##roguechat ? Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 00:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Wanna go on, It's me and Shruggy|Away on. [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z]] 17:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC)